gtafandomcom_no-20200214-history
Roman Bellic
"Niko, you are my cousin. And Kate died at my wedding. I'm helping!" ―Roman Bellic Roman Bellic (1977 -2008, valgfri død) er en karakter i Grand Theft Auto serien som dukker opp som en hovedperson og venn i Grand Theft Auto IV og en mindre rolle i The Lost and Damned og The Ballad of Gay Tony. Roman er fetteren til GTA IVs protagonist, Niko Bellic. Roman ble født i Serbia men flyttet til Liberty City i 1998, 21 år gammel. Senere hevder han at han lever Den amerikanske drømmen og at han har to damer, fire badekar og femten sportsbiler. Dette får Niko til å bli med ham til Amerika, hvor Niko oppdager at han eier et lite drosjefirma, en kakerlakk infisert leilighet i Broker, og har en stor spillegjeld som han skylder albanerne og Vladimir Glebov. Roman er også kjæresten, og senere mannen, til Mallorie Bardas, og Milica Bellic sin nevø. Romans stemmeskuespiller er Jason Zumwalt. Bakgrunn Roman Bellic ble født i det som tidligere var Jugoslavia (nåtidens Serbia) i Øst-Europa. Han og Niko vokste opp sammen. Niko hevder at Roman sin mor oppfostret dem begge da krigen kom, og hun brukte alle sparepengene sine for å sende Roman til USA. Hun ville også sende Niko dit, men han ble igjen for å kjempe i krigen I en samtale med Kate McReary forteller Niko at han fant Romans mor voldtatt og myrdet, selv om Niko fortalte Roman at hun døde i en husbrann. I samtaler mellom Niko og Roman og andre karakterer, blir det avslørt at både Niko og Romans fedre var kone-slående alkoholikere. Grand Theft Auto IV Nikos ankomst Når Niko ankommer Liberty City finner han fort ut at Roman skylder mye penger til ulike personer i byen, inkludert den russiske og den albanske mafiaen, på grunn av spilleavhengigheten sin og hans forsøk på å forsørge drosje depoet sitt. Roman ansetter kjæresten Mallorie på drosje depoet; selv om han ikke er klar over det, har hun en affære med Vlad Glebov. Niko dreper tre albanere, Dardan Petrela, Kalem Vulaj og Bledar Morina, når de forsøker å samle inn pengene deres. Innblandingen med russerne Når Roman finner ut om affæren mellom Mallorie og Vlad blir han opprørt, og Niko konfronterer og dreper Vlad for ham. Vlads død får Roman til å bli paranoid fordi han frykter gjengjeldelse fra Vlads sjef, Mikhail Faustin. Hans frykt viser seg å være velbegrunnet. Senere blir han og Niko kidnappet på ordre fra Faustin. Faustin skyter Roman i magen fordi han skrek, men han overlever skuddet. Dette får Niko til å gjøre et par jobber for Faustin, som å drepe Lost medlemmet Jason Michaels. Senere hendelser Etter at Niko dreper faustin for Dimitri Rascalov, forråder Rascalov og Ray Bulgarin Niko, brenner ned leiligheten hans i Hove Beach og Romans drosje depot. Roman flytter inn til Mallories leilighet i Bohan hvor han åpner nok et drosje depot med forsikringspengene han mottar for brannen i den første. Senere får Roman en "cold streak" i pokerspillene sine, noe som leder russerne til å hyre Johnny Klebitz med hjelp av Malc for å kidnappe ham for å ta ham til et lager i Bohan Industrial delen av Bohan. Russerne håper på å drepe Niko når han kommer for å redde Roman. Senere ville Niko redde ham. Kategori:GTA IV karakterer